


Making Pancakes (Dan and Phil imagine #2)

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :D, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How cool is that, Reader-Insert, We're All Friends Here, and phil is not helping, and we have pancakes, dan is a tease, light-hearted banter, not in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed ^-^ Have a lovely day~!<br/></p></blockquote>





	Making Pancakes (Dan and Phil imagine #2)

“Don’t you need a recipe or something?”, Phil asked, eyeing all of the prepared ingredients with a suspicious look.

“Pancakes aren’t that difficult to prepare”, you replied, looking for some bowl.

“You know… Dan and I also had tried making pancakes…” Phil said, after you started to mix all of the ingredients together.

“Something tells me that “tried” is the key word”, you replied, smiling at him.

“They were edible!”, he said with exaggerated indignation.

“I’ve never said I doubted that.”

“And they were properly cooked… we had a recipe", he added with a meaningful look.

“Of course. Put the pan on the stove, please.”

“Unlike those wicked things which you want to feed us with.”

“Philip…”, you moaned with exasperation and rolled your eyes. You couldn't however hold back a smile. “Here, whisk it. You’re blabbering less when you’re busy.”

The boy pouted but took the bowl from you. The pan heated up nicely and shortly after the first pancake was ready.

“Go get it, tiger”, you said in a monotonous voice noticing his anticipation.

He didn’t need to be told twice. The plate vanished in the blink of an eye. When you turned around you saw him munching happily on a sweet treat. You shook your head, chuckling quietly.

“Mhmm… It's delicious~!”, Phil marvelled. “How did you make them so fluffy?”

“That’s my secret for now”, you replied smugly. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you. You turned around busying yourself around the stove. A couple of more pancakes were made when you noticed a slight movement in the corner of your eye. You watched Phil's pale hand reaching for the plate and snatching two freshly made pancakes. He offered you a small quirk of his full lips after noticing your scowling brow. You could only sigh deeply. How could shoo away somebody looking at you like that. 

“Turns out they’re edible”, he offered, returning to his seat at the breakfast bar.

“Told you”, you lagued softly, glad that somebody enjoyed something you cooked.

“What the hell is happening here?!”

Dan finally woke up and was the reason of your heart stopping briefly. He appeared almost magically in the kitchen precisely in the moment when Phil let out a long pleased moan. And he wasn't subtle commenting on it. 

“Don’t do stuff like that in the eating area!”, he scolded, looking between you and Phil.

“Oh my…", you drawled, rolling your eyes. "If that's the case I better stop making those pancakes. What do you think, Philip?”, you asked the black-haired boy, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

You gave Dan a sideways look while sipping nonchalantly your tea. He glanced at Phil who still had some on his plate and shuffled closer to him.

“Don’t you even think about it." Phil stated, putting a protective arm around the remaining pancake. "I earned it!"

“And how, on earth, did you manage to do that?”

“With my charm of course”, Phil responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dan looked at you with bewilderment mixed with disappointment.

“What? You have to admit he’s quite cute”, you smirked waiting for his reaction.

“Cute, but not charming”, he shot back. “I’ll show you what _charming_ is supposed to look like.”

And as if somebody flipped a switch, his whole demeanour changed. You were fighting the urge to back away when he walked up to you with a slight swing in his narrow hips. You felt your whole face heat up as Dan looked directly at you. It was such an intense look that you unconsciously took a step back only to be bump into a kitchen counter.

“Well then…”

His voice a low murmur, lips delicately puckered and eyes narrowed. You gulped audibly, looking over at Phil for some help. Sadly, he was too busy laughing and pretending this wasn't happening right in front of him. 

That bastard!, you thought.

Dan tried to put his hands on you waist but you managed to recover a little bit and slapped them away.

“Wow! No touching, lover boy!”, your said, voice slightly higher that usual. 

Dan laughed holding his hands up in the air. Your heart was still beating violently and you couldn’t catch your breath. That was too embarrassing! Definitely well played though. Not that he would ever hear those words from you.

“Here. Now get out of my personal space”, you grunted, hiding your still burning face by turning around. 

“Only one?”, He whined, but sat beside Phil who bore a smug expression on his face.

“I told you. With **my** charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^-^ Have a lovely day~!  
> 


End file.
